diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Iwao
'''Iwao '''is a ghoul that is leading the rebellion against the demons who have been discriminated his kind for centuries and is the son of Alma. Appearance Iwao is extremely handsome with short black hair that is unkempt and beautiful shaped red eyes. He is tall and well built with a slender body and strong shoulder blades and pretty pale skin. He also has a scar under his right eye. He is usually seen wearing a white jacket that has a black skull on the front of it. He also wears blue pants along with white and black sneakers. In his school uniform, Iwao wears a red jacket with a white undershirt with it. He has a scarf around his neck and wears black pants with brown shoes. Personality Iwao is very serious when it comes to the Rebellion against the demons who discriminated against his people for centuries. As a ghoul, Iwao takes pride his heritage despite being looked down because of this. He hates the other demons very much because due to the fact they made of his fellow ghouls slaves. Because of his hatred for the other demons, Iwao believes that the ghouls should finally be free from the other demons' cruelness. Because of his mother being taken away as a slave, Iwao had never forgive the Viboras for this. Iwao shows to hypocritical, since he wants equality for his race but treats the heroine no different than the other demons treats the ghouls. He also is a control freak that will not tolerate any questions about his rebellion towards the demons. He is fairly intelligent and culturally. He's quite talented on the piano. He does respect his fellow ghouls greatly. Iwao clearly shows to favorite violence means over peaceful ones to further his goals. Even if he is full of hatred and revenge, Iwao does shows to deeply care about his comrades greatly. Even though Iwao is usually violence to to equality to his kind, it does shows that he clearly hates it because of his mother's beliefs. In fact, Iwao wonders if she'll be disappointed in him to have became such a violation man. According to Yui, Iwao is practically an angry child who was wronged by the world. However, he also shows to remember the times when everything was peaceful when it was just him and his mother. Despite his strong hatred towards other demons, Iwao appears to secretly admires the demon leaders who are natural leaders for their people. Iwao shows to have some self doubts because he feels that his rebellion is just to cover up his selfish desire to look for his mother instead of actually helping the ghouls. History Iwao was born in the Rotigenbelk with the other ghouls and was the son of a ghoul woman named Alma. Iwao lived peacefully with his mother and a happy childhood. Since he was still a child, Iwao couldn't understand the issue of races of the demons. But that had changed when a group of viboras came to his village and took most of the villagers, including his mother. On that day, Iwao soon developed a deep hatred for the other demons. He soon plotted a rebellion against the other demons. The Rebellion was soon got support from his fellow ghouls. Iwao believed that if he could get to lead the rebellion then the demons will gave them equally. However, Iwao still felt that needed more power. He then discovered about the Adam and Eve Project and soon believed the blood of Eve will gave him more power so he soon planned to kidnap the human girl Yui Komori. Relationships Alma Alma is Iwao's mother and he loved his mother very much and was very close to her. After his mother was taking away as a slave, Iwao was heartbroken and vowed to have vengeance to the very people who took her away from him. The kidnapping of his mother is the very reason that he is leading the Ghoul Rebellion in the first place. Whenever he feels unhappy, Iwao would usually remember the times when he was with her. However, Iwao does shows to believe that Alma would disappointed in him for using since violence against people and causing more problems for their race instead. Iwao even shows that the rebellion is practically a coverup for actually looking for her. Yui Komori Yui is the human girl who has the blood that Iwao needs for his rebellion. When Iwao first meet her he's disgusted by her relationships with the 13 demon boys. He, like the other boys, abuse her so she could gave him the power to help him lead his rebellion. Yui is the only person that questions him about his rebellion because this would more problems for the ghouls instead. Iwao shows to hate the idea of a human being the one who bring him the power for his rebellion. However, like with the other boys, Yui doesn't seem to bare any ill will and feelings towards him despite being abused by him. Iwao can also be somewhat different from the other boys because he lets her talked to the other men in his rebelling group instead of getting jealous over her. Kino Kino is the Vampire Prince that Iwao knew from from his childhood. Despite the two knew each other from their childhoods they won't close friends. Iwao never hated Kino before; however, after the former's mother was taking away, Iwao soon hated the other demons and as well along with Kino. When Iwao was creating his rebellion, Iwao secretly had to fellow Kino's orders in order not to get the illegitimate Prince suspicious of the former. Despite his hatred towards Kino, Iwao never blamed him for his mother's capture. However, Iwao does shows to jealous of Kino because of the latter's relationship with his legitimate brothers. Abilities As a ghoul, Iwao doesn't have any powers or magic like the other demons and can only turn into a cow. But he does make it up with his skills. Sword fighting Iwao shows to be good at the art of sword. This is shown when he is fighting the vampire guards. Arching Iwao shows to be excellent at arching. This is shown when he was using this as a distraction to the vampire guards. Trivia * Iwao's name means "Stone man". * He hates the other demon races for discriminate his people. * His mother Alma being taking away is the reason he created the rebellion. * He knows how to play the piano. * Iwao is an excellent sword fighter. * Iwao reveals that his rebellion maybe just a coverup to found his mother. * According to Yui, Iwao is practically a child sometimes. Category:Ghouls Category:Sons Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Immortals Category:Demons Category:Students Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Characters Category:Leaders Category:Alive Category:Poor Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Noblities Category:Main Characters Category:Murderers Category:Only Child Characters Category:Combat Able Characters Category:Anti-Villains Category:Tragic Characters